


Symphonies of the Heart

by goldfwish



Series: Drarryland 2019 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Partners, Ballroom Dancing, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 10:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17958629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfwish/pseuds/goldfwish
Summary: Harry didn’t think it was possible for anyone to move that gracefully.But of course, Draco Malfoy has never been just anyone.





	Symphonies of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Rolled 11 - Prompt K  
> Drarry are Auror partners undercover. Pick either 1) at a dance competition ~~-OR- 2) a cooking competition -OR- 3) a theater production~~ \- Minimum: 305 words - Maximum: 1105 words. 
> 
> Thank you to ValkyrieShadowWitch for the beta!

Harry didn’t think it was possible for anyone to move that gracefully. 

But of course, Draco Malfoy has never been just anyone.

He’s almost sensual in the way he moves his body, like a delicate stream of bubbles running across the tongue, a sip from a crystal flute of champagne. He floats about the room with a pretty witch in his arms, and they make a picture that’s perfect for a music box, wound up to play a soft but cheerful tune. 

He fits right in, here in this elegant ballroom, with his pale skin and hair that seem to glow under the soft lighting that the floating candles provide. 

They are here for work; they’re supposed to be undercover, blending in and keeping an eye out for their suspect. But Harry knows that Draco never could resist a competition, especially one that involves a waltz. The judges sit at a table on the side, sharp eyes assessing each dancer. Draco’s suit vest tightens at his shoulders as he bends to dip his partner, and his smile is brilliant as he gets lost in the dance, in the simple pleasure that comes with moving your limbs to a steady tempo. He’s clearly lost in his own world, thoughts of cases and suspects plucked away by violin strings.

Not that Harry minds. In fact, he’s too busy staring at Draco from across the room to pay any attention to his own movements, and he ends up tripping, knocking his head against his partner’s and stepping hard on her toes. She squeals and pushes him away, resting a delicate hand on her forehead and another on her chest, affronted. She sniffs and stomps away, heels clicking on the hard tile. 

Well.

The judges cluck at him from their table, and he walks off the dance floor, rubbing at his head and wincing. 

At least now he can focus properly and watch from the sidelines. He makes his way towards a wall, grabbing a glass of wine on the way. He leans against the wall, sipping from his glass and shoving his free hand in his pocket. He tries to look casual while scanning the floor for any sign of their suspect, but he isn’t sure he manages because Draco suddenly twirls his partner in an elaborate maneuver, effortless and stunning, and Harry can’t breathe for how good he looks. 

Draco’s in his element, with his head held high and his long, lithe form gliding through the dance. It’s utterly enchanting.

Harry stands, watching, when the music ends and everyone is shuffling off the dance floor. Draco bends to place a kiss on the back of his partner’s hand, smiling at her politely before walking away. He spots Harry by the wall, and he walks over to him, getting his own glass of wine and sipping at it as he stands next to Harry. 

“So, how did I do?”

He turns to look at him, his eyes bright and with a faint flush to his cheeks, and Harry thinks Draco is brilliant. 

“You were alright,” he replies with a shrug.

Draco scowls at him, clearly offended, and Harry smirks when he huffs “Alright, my arse,” under his breath.

“It would’ve been better if you’d actually paid attention to the rest of the dancers. We _do_ have a job to do, you know.”

“Yes well, that’s what I have you for, since you’re clearly atrocious at dancing. What were you doing this whole time, anyway?”

Harry flushes, grateful for the low lighting. He ignores the question.

Draco smirks. He puts his glass aside. “Come on, let’s go.”

“What, now? What about the susp-“

“Oh, do calm down, Potter. Those glasses clearly don’t seem to be working, because if they were you would have realized that he’s already been taken care of.”

Harry whips around, scanning the area, and sure enough, there he is. An Auror is binding his wrists and dragging him out of the ballroom.

“What- but how-?”

“While you were busy staring at my perfect form, I spotted him lurking in the corner and called for backup.”

Harry gapes at him. “I never saw you take your wand out.”

Draco rolls his eyes. “That was what all the excessive twirling was for. No one would have noticed a wand flick under all that spinning. It also no doubt looked terrible, but sacrifices must be made.”

“Well I thought it looked good,” Harry mumbles, breaking eye contact.

Draco laughs. “You would. Come, let me show you what a proper spin looks like, you clearly need the lessons.” 

And before Harry could open his mouth to protest, Draco grabs his wrist and pulls him back on the dance floor. The competition is over, but the orchestra is still playing, with couples swaying to the music as they wait for the judges to calculate points. Draco stops suddenly, and Harry stumbles a bit, but Draco says nothing in favor of grabbing his waist and pulling him close, his other hand letting go of his wrist only long enough to twine their fingers together. 

They are entirely too close. Harry looks up into Draco’s eyes and swallows when he sees the other man already looking at him, his gaze intense. Their chests are inches apart, and he can feel the warmth radiating from Draco’s body. Harry’s skin tingles wherever Draco is touching him, and he can barely think for the way his head spins. 

And then Draco takes a step, and another, and Harry is forced to follow, and it’s just the two of them. He knows music is playing somewhere, but he can’t hear it because of the blood pounding in his ears, he can’t hear anything except his own exhilaration. Draco twirls him around the room, and he’s a river, a current so compelling that Harry has no choice but to let it lead him. To sweep him away. 

It goes on for forever, and then the song is over, and Harry opens his eyes, not realizing he’d closed them in the first place. His heart is a flute, thrumming a sweet melody in his chest. Draco is looking back at him, with those silver grey eyes and brilliant smile, and he smiles back, a laugh bubbling at his lips.

Draco pulls him closer, and kisses him. It’s a symphony all on its own.


End file.
